Hearing My Thoughts
by Katalinagrey
Summary: Juliet plays her games by dancing. Sister piece to 'To Play the Game'.


**Hearing My Thoughts**

**Disclaimer**: HurleyYou, like, already know, dude./Hurley

**Author's Note: **Damn, I just enjoy writing creepy fics. It's very much like a car wreck—they can be so horrible you can't help yourself but to be drawn into the wreckage. Anyway, here's a Juliet-fic, which I will like to take the opportunity to say I am not Anti-Juliet. She is very vague yet interesting, and I love characters like that; because you may never know just how evil—or as good—they can be 'till the last minute. I just picture her as a very strong but equally shady character.

This is a companion piece _To Play the Game, _with the theme of red reminiscent of_ The Color Red._ It is also inspired by the song "Dance With the Devil", by Breaking Benjamin, even though the song and the fic has nothing in common.

* * *

I will take you down, Ben.

Do you hear that? Did you? I thought not. You can see inside, outside and sideways, you can see the depth of the human mind, my mind, everyone's mind. But you can't hear. You are a deaf man, Ben, and it will cost you.

Did you hear my thoughts? No, you don't. You can see the small evidence of it on my face, but it is so vague you merely thought I said something annoyingly intrustive. Good eyes, but bad ears. This stupid little dance you do, Ben, it'll cost you.

You're a smart man, Ben, I grant you that. Smart to manipulate everyone, but yet still have people still trust you. How clever. How droll.

Do you hear me?

So let's dance. Not the Macarena, no, that is too repetitive, and god knows you hate predictability. Okay, you do, you like to predict other people but not something so dull like that dance. No, no, let's dance the tango. A vibrant, angry, beautiful ballroom dance routine. It reeks of the color red, the tango. Especially if it is the Argentine tango.

What a challenge to predict anyone's movements in the tango, says I. And you will agree with me as you, accepting the unheard challenge and take my gloved hand.

A red, red dance with the blue, blue beach behind us. I kill in the red dress.

Do you here me, Ben?

I can do anything better than you can, yes I can. (No you can't) I strive for being better, for the better well-off for everyone, of Jacob, and yes, even Them.

How many did we lost, Ben? Let's count: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Oh, wait. I know: we lost the eighth just now. Good job. You nearly became the nineth, but fortunately for you They still had humanity in them to drag the man (I believe his name is Sayid, according to the records) away from you. These people . . . they are rather tragedies, aren't they? Looking at these records, it is sad how it had comes to this.

I know I can do better than this. Just because I enjoy dancing doesn't mean I do it every single time.

Oh Ben. I know you are at the cameras, watching me with one of Them. Watching me pleading on your behalf, not hearing the other plea from the television.

Try to hear it.

Just try.

But for now, we'll just dance, me in the red dress and you in the same Hawaiian suit you are wearing now, a red stain against the blue. We'll dance because you don't know that I like to dance, as you like to play games. So we will dance and I will say my last goodbye to you. Let's dance, because misery loves you.

And let's see how well you can look into my eyes and can hear my thoughts.

Are you hearing my thoughts, Ben? Can you hear me? Can you?

I bet you can't, since you always look at me in the eye.

* * *

**Note:** I notice in some fics that people only count Goodwin and Ethan and Colleen as the only Others killed by the survivors. This is not the case. Ana-Lucia killed one before Goodwin, and Mr. Eko killed two who tried to abduct him. Kate shot the Others who were tracking them before the ambush, killing one. In total, eight Others (and may I say one of the numbers in the code) were killed directly by the survivors, while only two survivors (Scott and Nathan) were killed by the Others. I'm not going to account the survivors who were kidnapped, since we don't know for sure what exactly happened to them after they were taken.


End file.
